Alone
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Mimi makes Koushiro go with her to a model agency. Revelations happen. This is a Mishiro. Read and review


This is my peace offering to Seii-chan. For my horribly evil Daishiro. I don't know if this has been done, but it was the only idea I could come up. This is a Mishiro. If you don't like the coupling don't effin flame me for it! Now, I don't own Digimon, if I did It would be called the Yamato and Takeru show ^_^. This fic takes right after 01 and before 'War-game'  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~  
Alone.  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**Rain. It was falling like tears from the Gods. They were crying nonstop for the pain one of their children were feeling. The wind played a symphony, a symphony of the forgotten soul. All this only made Koushiro feel even worse. Was he depressed? That was an understatement, it seemed like ever since he got back from the Digital World things were different. The ones he called friends were doing their own thing and were hardly together. His family seemed to be a bit detached. He assumed that was because he found they weren't his real parents. That didn't matter to him. Just, lately he felt alone. It wasn't the loneliness that strikes you when you're at home by yourself. It was the kind that shook you down to the souls. The kind that no matter how many barriers you put up, it still burned like an iron being placed on your chest. Sure, he could talk to the others, go out someplace. But, that didn't mean he wasn't lonely. He needed someone who understood him, he needed someone he could talk to, he needed to get the doorbell! "I got it Mom!" he yelled towards the kitchen as he made his way to the front door. "Oh, hey Mimi" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey! Koushiro are you busy?"  
  
"Busy when?" Koushiro asked pondering the reasoning behind such an inquiry.  
  
"Now! I didn't want to have to ask you, but I really need you to go someplace with me."  
  
Koushiro blinked a few times, this was getting odd. Why was she asking him of all people. "Why?"  
  
Mimi twirled a strand of brown hair around a finger. "Well, you see my Mama had this idea of me going to a model agency. But, she can't make it today...and I really don't want to go alone."  
  
Koushiro sighed. "Why me?"  
  
"Well, you see I asked everyone else, but they are all busy..."  
  
Koushiro pondered that statement too. So, he was the last resort. Not exactly the best reason to say yes. But, she was a friend in need. "Okay, I suppose." He said finally.  
  
  
Mimi grinned. "Than you, so much!" she said dragging him out of the apartment. "Have to hurry we're supposed to get there early."  
  
"Okay, okay. But, shouldn't I grab an umbrella."  
  
"No Silly! Papa is dropping us off."  
  
"But, you just said."  
  
"I need someone to go up there with me..."  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**They were dropped off in front of a skyscraper. It was a skyscraper in the entire sense of the word. It towered above all the building the peak of the building mixing in with the clouds above. As if daring them to try to cover it's glory.  
  
"This is the place?" Koushiro asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it's huge. I was afraid I'd get lost." Mimi said giggling slightly. "The agency is on the 22nd floor."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Koushiro joked, or attempted to as he saw it. His heart really wasn't in it. This whole situation seemed more like a chore than anything else.  
  
Mimi giggled. That wasn't even funny she thought to herself. "Okay, let's go!" she finally said dragging Koushiro into the door and to the elevator.  
  
"Slow down Mimi, I'm sure they'll wait." At least they were getting an elevator to themselves. Nobody, to comment about petty things like the weather and such.  
  
"Going up." Mimi said pressing the correct button. The elevator whirled into life, the floors flying by quickly. "I've never really liked elevators."  
  
"It's no big deal. It's not like we're get stuck between floors." Sometimes, it seems like as soon as you say something it happens. That was the case here. The elevator screeched to a halt before the lights flicked on and off, finally staying off.  
  
"We've stopped.!" Mimi said trying to see through the dark.  
  
"Yes, there is something wrong with the elevator."  
  
"It's broken!"  
  
"That is probably correct. We'll just have to wait until they fix it." Koushiro said fishing out his keys. Luckily, there was a small flashlight hooked to them. "We just need to stay calm and I'll call them and there them what happened."  
  
"Okay.." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Now, this was bad Koushiro thought. First, he's depressed and now he's stuck in an elevator. What else could go wrong? "They say the power is out and it'll be awhile."  
  
"Really? That's horrible." Mimi whined.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long." Koushiro said as minutes past, then an hour.  
  
"I'm a genie in a bottle." Mimi sung for the fifth time.  
  
"Mimi, don't you know any other songs?" Koushiro said a little crueler than he meant to.  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi said folding her arms.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind." Koushiro mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"You want to talk about it? It's always good to tell people what's on your mind."  
  
"I don't think you'll understand."  
  
Mimi sighed slightly. "You don't know that, until you tell me."  
  
Koushiro looked up until the abyss that was the elevator car. "Have you ever felt alone? Like you had nobody you could relate to or even talk to."  
  
Mimi tapped her knee. "Of course! Everyone thinks I'm some kind of stuck up child. I can never share my feeling without people thinking that it's just me whining."  
  
Koushiro nodded slightly. "Yeah, they expect you to be who they first saw you to be. If you're anything different it seems to bother them."  
  
"Why are you lonely Koushiro?" Mimi asked. "You have friends."  
  
"I know, but it just doesn't seem like enough. There's just--"  
  
"A hole in your heart--"  
  
"That needs to be filled." Koushiro looked down blushing a bit. "I mean, I just want someone I can relate to. That I have something in common with."  
  
"Koushiro, it sounds like you want a copy of yourself."  
  
"I just want someone I can share myself with."  
  
"You don't have to be bottled up all the time. You can share your feeling with anybody."  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
Mimi scooted closer putting a hand on his shoulder. "You shared them with me."  
  
Koushiro glanced down towards the hand that now rested on his shoulder. What was going on? They had nothing in common, why was he feeling this way? Was it because nobody ever really asked him what he was feeling? His eyes slowly drifted towards her face. "Mimi?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "I'm your friend. We don't have to be lonely as long as we're together!"  
  
"Y-yeah." Koushiro said quietly as if drawn by some magnetic force his lips met hers. Time seemed to stop entirely. The world stopped spinning and the rain stopped pouring. Outside, the sun began to shine brightly as the smile on a newborn baby. The gods were happy that their children were finally free of their sorrow. The moment they broke their kiss the elevator whirled back into life.  
  
"I guess the power's back on." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Koushiro just nodded, he wasn't alone anymore.**  
  
**  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**Well, what did you think. Actually, I really really want to know what Seii-chan thought! Um, anywho, it's not bad for writing it in like a hour and an half, ne? Um..okay...I need to know of anybody else wants me to write a certain couple...because I will. ::is out of ideas right now:: Ciao for now.  
  
  



End file.
